1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head which discharge liquid from a nozzle opening, a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a manufacturing method of the liquid ejecting apparatus, particularly to an ink jet type recording head which discharges ink which is the liquid, an ink jet type recording device, and a manufacturing method of the ink jet type recording device.
2. Related Art
As an ink jet type recording head which is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid droplets, for example, there is a liquid ejecting head which is provided with a nozzle opening and a pressure generation chamber that communicates with the nozzle opening, and which discharges ink droplets from the nozzle opening by generating a pressure change in ink on the inside of the pressure generation chamber by a pressure generation unit.
In the ink jet type recording head, a configuration in which a pressure generation chamber and a supply path which is a throttle portion of a flow path that supplies ink of a manifold to the pressure generation chamber, are provided in a flow path forming substrate, is disclosed (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-018642).
In addition, in the ink jet type recording head, a configuration in which a pressure chamber forming substrate in which a plurality of pressure generation chambers are formed, and a communication substrate in which a recess portion which configures at least a part of a common flow path (which is also referred to as a manifold) that is in common to and communicates with the plurality of pressure generation chambers is formed, are layered, the recess portion is provided on a side opposite to the pressure chamber forming substrate of the communication substrate, and a supply path which communicates with the recess portion and each pressure generation chamber are provided to penetrate along the layering direction in the communication substrate, is suggested (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-037133).
However, a sectional area (hole diameter) of the flow path or the flow path length of the supply path should be appropriately set since flow path resistance largely influences discharge characteristics of the ink, but similar to JP-A-2008-018642, in a configuration in which the supply path is provided on the flow path forming substrate, there is a problem that the size of the flow path forming substrate becomes large due to the supply path.
In addition, similar to JP-A-2014-037133, in the configuration in which the supply path is provided in the communication plate, when the flow path length is appropriately set, the depth of the recess portion which configures a part of the manifold decreases, and there is a problem that the flow path resistance in the recess portion increases. Meanwhile, when the recess portion is formed to be deep, there is a problem that the flow path length of the supply path is not sufficient, and the supply path cannot be formed to have an appropriate flow path length.
In addition, the problems also similarly remain in the liquid ejecting head which ejects the liquid other than the ink, not being limited to the ink jet type recording head.